


The Big Bad Wolf

by LeaveSimoAlone



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't come at me please, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely dubious, I repeat, M/M, okay i am sorry, vodka dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveSimoAlone/pseuds/LeaveSimoAlone
Summary: Bacho is horny.
Relationships: Bacho/Pavel (Chernobyl)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny and lonely and couldn't find anything interesting on Pornhub.   
> But Life is beautiful, trust me.

Pavel was running madly through the contaminated fields. He didn't have his rifle with him, he was terrified and he kept running, as if he could go back to his mom in Kiev on foot. Then a silhouette appeared in that unnatural fog. Bacho was standing still on his way. Pavel stopped, his heart beating so impossibly fast in his chest. Bacho raised his rifle towards him and Pavel raised his hands in return, scared.  
"Dont let them suffer " said the man taking aim.  
"Please no no NO!"  
Pavel woke up shaking and moving his hands compulsively in front of his face.  
"Hey hey hey kid, it's alright, the big bad wolf is gone!"  
Pavel looked at the other man who was leaning towards him in the darkness of the tent, grabbing his shoulders keep him still.   
"Fucking shit! What's wrong with you? You were crying like a madman."  
"Sorry... Just a bad dream"  
Pavel inhaled deeply a wiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm.  
"You okay now?"  
"Yes, sorry of I woke you up"  
Bacho shrugged.  
"I was having a smoke. Can't really sleep anymore without Garo snoring. That piece of shit must have arrived home by now."  
Garo's time as a liquidator was over. Now it was only Pavel and Bacho in their tent and the boy wondered how long it would have taken before they sent another unfortunate soul to that Hell of a place.   
"Yeah, sorry" Pavel repeated.  
Bacho had sat on the boy’s cot and was taking a long drag from his cigarette. He was quiet for a Moment.   
"It happens to all of us. I told you. For you are just animals. Maybe one day they will be men. You will learn to deal with it."  
Pavel said nothing. He knew he wasn’t going to fall back to sleep that night.  
"What was it about?"  
"What?"  
"Your nightmare."  
"Can’t remember."  
"Bullshit."  
Pavel sighed.  
"I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense. I was running away and you shot me."  
Bacho choked on the smoke and chuckled.  
"What the fuck? Am I so scary to you?"  
Pavel didn’t answer.   
"What time we have to leave tomorrow morning?"  
"The same time as usual and you didn’t answer my question."  
Pavel wanted to cover himself with the blanket.  
"Are you afraid of me Pavel?"  
"No sir."  
Bacho threw the cigarette butt on the ground but didn’t stood from the boy's cot.  
"I would never hurt you Pavlunya "  
Pavel swallowed and avoided the man's gaze: Bacho 's voice had sounded lower, raspier than usual. And he had never called Pavel that way.  
A rough hand was placed on the boy's cheek. Pavel shuddered. He was feeling strange. Bacho's fingers threaded through his hair. Everything was still and silent, immobile for a never-ending second.  
Pavel didn’t even realized Bacho was bending over him, he just knew that his mouth was on him, his stubble was scratching his lips and chin and he was shivering like a new born lamb.  
"Bacho... No… Please... What... What are you doing?" he managed to stammer when the other man’s hungry mouth moved to his neck.   
Bacho was heavy over him. Pavel felt like he couldn’t move.  
"Shhh... It's alright...”  
Pavel placed his hands on the man's shoulders and tried to push him away but he felt as if his sweaty palms were made of butter, he had no strength left in his limbs.   
"Please no, we can’t do this, it's wrong…"  
The other man’s mouth covered his again and his tongue entered his parted lips. The boy moaned his fear and shock. He had only kissed a couple of girls in school and of course he had never imagined to go that far with another... That had to be part if the same nightmare, for sure.  
"Bacho no, please, I can’t…"  
"Yes you can boy, I have been waiting for weeks to have this tent all for us!"  
He sounded angry and eager.  
"Wha...What?... "  
"I want you."  
Bacho moved away the blanket covering his body and Pavel felt immediately cold.  
"Please no... We can’t do this... If someone finds out... They will kill me!"  
"No one is going to touch you, Pavlunya. I made it clear the first day: you are with me, you are mine." Bacho was speaking in a growl while kissed the boy's mouth, face and neck. "Those cunts are afraid of me. They won’t touch you."  
Pavel believed him but was scared anyway. He should have been repulsed, he should have screamed in horror and disgust but he felt weak instead as those strong, rough, masculine hands were touching him under his clothes.  
"We shouldn’t be doing this, we can’t do this..." he repeated.  
"We are going to die soon anyway, kid." Bacho sneered. He tasted of Vodka and cigarettes. "I’m going to fuck your pretty ass many times before I leave this shithole."  
The Georgian forced himself between the boy's legs. His hands were fumbling with his clothes but in the darkness Pavel wasn’t understanding anything anymore, he only knew that suddenly Bacho took his trousers off and threw them on the ground.  
"This is wrong, this is wrong" the boy muttered while he heard the man unbuckling his own belt and trousers.   
"No baby, let me take care of you… I will make you forget all that shit..."  
Bacho sounded more and more eager, impatient. He was hard as a rock, Pavel could feel it. The problem was that he was hard too but he didn’t know why. The boy shifted clumsily and a sound of discomfort escaped his lips.  
"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, don't be scared…"  
Bacho was stroking his hair. Pavel shuddered, surprised and confused by seeing that side of the Georgian, so protective, almost caring. He was feeling safe and he hated himself for it.  
"But we are both men... We can’t... Aaah!"  
Bacho had started circling his hole with the point of a wet thick finger before entering him slowly.  
"Mmm... Wes we are both men but you moan like a girl... And you are so fucking tight.. So perfect... Oh, I’m going bury my cock deep inside you, baby boy... "  
Pavel covered his face with his hands in shame and muffled a moan as Bacho’s finger curled inside him and were soon joined by another thick digit and now he was scissoring his fingers and make him loose and it was so good and he was so hard and he felt a warm, burning, tingling sensation sharing from his crotch and make him so sensitive....  
"What... What are you doing?..."  
Bacho forced him to move away his hands from his face: Pavel was sweating and panting, there seemed to be no more oxygen in the tent. Bacho had removed his fingers and the boy felt empty.  
"What have you done to me?"  
Bacho spat on his palm and pumped his own cock. Pavel was scared and excited at the same time: no, no, no, he had heard stories about things like that happening in the army, it couldn’t happen to him, no, he was just there to do his job and go back home to his mom and his cat...  
"Bacho, please... Ah!"  
A loud moan of surprise and shock escaped the boy's lips forcing the man to cover his mouth with his big hand.  
"Shhh... Be quiet, I know I am huge" he chuckled and sucked Pavel's earlobe, "but I don't want anyone to interrupt us. You will be a good boy now, won’t you?"  
Pavel felt like his poor heart was going to burst out of his chest. Bacho was heavy on him, forcing him to keep his trembling legs open: the man took his cock in his hand and pressed the tip against Pavel’s entrance once again. The boy gasped but the hand covering his mouth kept him in place.  
Bacho slowly entered him, growling in pleasure and animalistic satisfaction. He removed his hand when he was fully sheathed inside Pavel and pressed a sloppy hungry kiss against the boy's mouth.  
Pavel had to remember himself to keep breathing: he felt impossibly full, filled, violated, owned... He was terrified but he felt safe at the same time. Claimed. What was wrong with him? He wanted to cry but when Bacho started moving he arched his back and gasped for air: pain slowly faded away, the stinging sensation of his flesh being stretched and stabbed stayed but it was now pervaded by a perverted sense of pleasure. No, no, no.... He knew he should have been repulsed... This was not how he had imagined his first rime: he thought he would have been with a soft sweet girl and they would have blushed and smiled and made love clumsily and tenderly. Instead he was the one blushing, he was the one being fucked faster, faster, faster, pump after pump after pump, with Bacho being more eager and more passionate with every thrust of his impossibly thick shaft that was stabbing Pavel’s virgin body to the very core, deeper and deeper and deeper...  
"You like this Pavlunya? Uhm? Don’t be ashamed that you like it…"  
Bacho kissed his face and his mouth again, his body was covering him completely, Pavel just lay there, shocked, confused, unable to control the immoral reactions of his own body while the man who has been the only closest thing to a fatherly figure he had ever had was robbing him of his innocence. Maybe that was a father’s job.  
"Shhh. Yeah baby, let yourself go, I've got you... Oh fuck... So good, so perfect... My Pavel...."  
Bacho’s rough praises sounded sweet in his ears and Pavel found himself needing to hear more, hear that he was doing good.  
"Bacho..."  
"You like my cock in your ass, baby?"  
Pavel turned his head to the side but the man took him by the jaw and forced him into a kiss.  
"I want to hear you."  
"I... I don't know... I... Oh… Oh, my God…"  
Bacho had changed the intensity of his thrusts: now his assaults had a even more dominant and aggressive pace. Pavel was feeling owned and used but safe at the same time and he felt ashamed for that.  
"Mmm baby... I know it's your first time... I can feel it... You are mine now... Always, forever…"  
"No..." Pavel mewled weakly in shame "please don't say these things... "  
The Georgian chuckled in his ear.  
"I’m gonna make you cum so hard now baby boy, let daddy fix everything!"  
Before Pavel could say anything, a large, warm, dexterous hand was wrapped around his painfully hard cock that started to be pumped and milked mercilessly.   
"Bacho please... Stop... I can’t do it like this... We are both males, this is wrong...It's... It's illegal... It's... Oh God.... Oh yes, yes please... Oh fuck..."  
The overstimulation of his cock being milked and his walls milking Bacho’s shaft blew Pavel with the most mind shuttering orgasm he had ever had.  
"Fuck, look at you… So beautiful... Those fuckers gave me such a nice present when they sent you to my tent..."  
Pavel felt limp and surrendered as Bacho kept using his body, fucking him hard and fast, back and forth, with his labored breathing barely covering the metallic creaking of the military cot.  
"I’m gonna bust a load into your ass now, baby!"  
Pavel’s cheeks went red again but he didn’t have the force to say anything.  
Bacho almost crushed him into the uncomfortable mattress and came with a muffled roar, biting Pavel’s shoulder and causing the boy to mewl in pain and shame as he felt the man filling him with his seed, as if he was a young mare mounted by a stallion. The thought made him blush again but when Bacho pulled out and he felt all the hot cum leaking out of his abused hole Pavel wanted to hide himself under the radioactive ground.  
The Georgian hissed in pleasure as his own seed dripped out possessively out of the boy. Pavel felt bad for all women.   
"What have we done, what have we done" the boy kept repeating staring at the ceiling.  
Bacho was still over him, heavy, panting, warm. "We have just fucked."  
Pavel wanted to cry.  
"Hey, hey" the man wrapped his arms around him and Pavel instinctively sought refuge in that rough hug. "My poor Pavlunya... The big bad wolf is gone... I’m here..."  
Pavel sobbed.  
"Bacho... I don't... I dont understand what's wrong with me... "  
The Georgian threaded his finger through the boy’s hair and claimed his mouth in a kiss once again. He lapped Pavel’s lips and tongue eagerly, like a starving wolf.  
"Nothing is wrong with you... Is this shithole of a world that is fucked up" he kissed him again. "Did you like it?"  
His voice was low, hoarse, husky.   
"I think... I did..."  
"That's my boy."  
Bacho ravished his mouth again.  
Pavel hated himself, he wanted to be home with his mom but he also desperately wanted Bacho to keep holding him like this, he wanted to feel that strong masculine smell, the scent of Vodka and smoke on him. It didn't make sense.  
And Bacho kept holding him: his calloused fingers caressed Pavel’s wet cheeks but he didn’t tell him to stop crying nor he mocked his tears. He just wiped them away in a strangely comforting silence. Even in the dark Pavel could feel those deep eyes staring at him and he felt as if the man next to him was devouring his soul.  
"Sleep now kid. It's alright. "  
The lie Pavel needed to hear.  
The way Bacho managed to be rough and gentle at the same was almost disturbing but Pavel was too upset and exhausted to think about it. He soon fell deep into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My scared ass cannot sleep at night with this Coronavirus madness going on here in Italy and in the rest of the world so I take my phone and write porn.

Pavel tossed and turned on the cot. After coming back from a hunting ride with Bacho and the other liquidator who had been temporary assigned to animal control while they waited for Garo’s substitute, Pavel had ran to the showers and washed himself in record time, pretending as usual that some warm water and a bit of soap would have purified his body from radiations, then put on his other clothes and went back to the tent after making sure Bacho was still around the fire with other soldiers, smoking and drinking.   
How could they do it every evening as if that was a summer camp or whatever? He low-key envied those veterans who had killed many people and saw dozens of others dying in front of them in the most horrible ways and still managed to get around the fire before curfew and drink and laugh like comrades on a Saturday night while the land they were sitting on and the air they were breathing was filled with poison.  
Pavel wanted to sleep but he had become insomniac since he’d arrived in Chernobyl. He wished he was able to drink himself to complete annihilation but he would have surely spent the night puking instead of sleeping deeply and waking up the next morning at dawn, ready to kick everybody’s ass like Bacho seemed to do every damned day.  
But now it wasn’t just the thought of a nearer death or the look of betrayal in the big sad eyes of the animals he had to kill during the day to haunt him: he'd had another man inside of him two nights before. He could have been sent to a Gulag or shot in the head for that. He just wanted to go back home to his Mom, sleep again in his bed with his cat purring close to him. He wanted to go back being a child, when everything was easier, when his Father was still his hero and air wasn’t poisoned. But then, among those melancholy thoughts and tender memories, his mind was invaded by the darkness of the tent and the vivid sensation of Bacho strong calloused hands touching him, his mouth on his, his flesh inside his body, riding him until they both came.  
Pavel sat up and rested his forehead against his knees. The previous nights he had went to bed before curfew and pretend to be already asleep when he heard Bacho entering the tent. He avoided being alone with him, he didn’t spoke to him, he only obeyed his orders, killed innocent animals and never looked at him in the eyes.   
"Kid, not sleeping yet tonight?"  
Pavel shuddered and turned frantically to see Bacho entering the tent, his shirt open revealing his white vest and some of his hair chest, like the first time they met.  
Fuck.  
Pavel said nothing.   
"Are you still mad at me because I popped your cherry?" The veteran sneered.  
The boy felt his cheeks burn and his eyes water.  
"I don’t want to talk about it please" he finally said.  
Bacho grunted and sat on his cot noisily.  
Pavel sniffled and run a hand through his hair. Wrong, wrong, wrong, everything was so wrong. He was a criminal now for his country. What would have his Mom thought of him if only she had knew what he had done?  
"Pavlunya…"  
No... No please, not again, not that name, not that voice..   
"Come here boy."  
Pavel shyly looked at the veteran with watery blue eyes and a restrained pout. Bacho was holding out his hand to him. Pavel was confused: the man never showed that side of him, only with him. Why? Was it a trick to get him closer? Was it because he actually cared?   
Pavel only knew that he was shyly putting his trembling feet on the ground and walking towards his comrade.   
Bacho grabbed his wrist as soon as he was closer and pulled the boy in his lap.  
He smelled Pavel’s hair, touched his neck, rubbed his thighs reassuringly.  
"Have you thought about the other night? Yes you have, but you don’t want to talk about it. You cannot pretend Pavel, it's happened, I was the first to have you and if it was for me, oh..." He kissed the boy's cheek and neck. "I would be the only one."  
Pavel was ashamed, terrified and excited at the same time: why he felt so safe in Bacho’s arms just as much as he hated himself for the exact same reason?  
"I didn’t know you liked boys" Pavel murmured, not really knowing why.   
"Boys, girls, everything, does it really matter?"  
Bacho nuzzled his neck, the smell of Vodka and cigarette filled Pavel’s nose and made him dizzy.  
What the fuck was he doing on another man's knees?  
He tried to get up but the veteran kept him in place with the firm grip of his hands.  
"Guess someone needs special attention again."  
"No... Ah!"  
Bacho had slapped his crotch and Pavel mewled in pain and shame.   
"You want this baby, I know you do" the Georgian whispered in his ear, groping Pavel’s erection through his pants before unbuckling them.  
"All right, daddy is going to give it to you, I know what you need."  
Pavel closed his eyes and let the older man wrapping a strong hand around his cock and starting jerking him off.  
"Remember the first days when you followed me like a puppy?" Bacho growled, mouth still attached to his ear.  
Pavel nodded involuntarily.  
"Were you scared of me?"  
The rhythm of his hand was painfully slow and Pavel had a feeling he was doing it on purpose.  
"Yes I was... But you were kind with me… Oh!"  
Bacho had started stroking him faster, running circles over the head of his cock with his thumb.  
"See? I am not the asshole Garo think I am, not always at least... He wouldn’t let me have you but now he is gone and it's only you and me Pavlunya, they won't send anyone else."  
"Wh-what?" Pavel forced his brain to work while his cock was being milked mercilessly.   
"But... But... All men have been called here... They will send someone for sure and.... Oh... Oh Bacho what are you doing to me?"  
"Like that? Guess you will try to do it on yourself next time."  
He sounded always so confident, as if he didn’t give two shits about anything and anyone   
"I know some of the guys that are now upstairs who owe me one or two small favours from Afghanistan. I told them I had had enough of that Armenian piece of shit and I didn’t want anyone else, no matter where the next motherfucker came from"  
"But if the others find out.. They are going to kill me! I know what happens to people like.. Like... Especially in the army!"  
Pavel had took advantage of the slower pace of Bacho’s hand to speak his fears out loud.   
"Oh boy, you know nothing about the army. You see any woman around here? How do you think all those fuckers out there take care of their boners? Young boys like you are precious merch. They want you as well but they can go eat shit if they think they can lay a finger on you: you are mine and I fucking hate when people touch what's mine."  
"I am not yours!"  
"Really?"  
Bacho smeared the head of Pavel’s cock with precum and the boy hissed in pleasure.  
"Please.... Stop..."  
"But you seem to like it."  
Bacho chuckled and nibbled Pavel’s ear before kissing his neck.  
"We are not here for this... We have a job to do!"  
Bacho muffled a laugh and fisted his cock, causing Pavel to moan and hold on to the other man’s shoulders.  
Bacho handled him roughly so that the boy was sitting with his back against his chest and his ass against his crotch. Feeling the man's hardness so close to the last place it should have been made Pavel gasp in fear and excitement: he didn’t know what he really want to happen or not to happen and that was what probably scared him the most.   
He couldn't even think straight anymore.  
Bacho was stroking him faster, Pavel threw his head back and closed his eyes, biting his lip. The Georgian was torturing him, as if he could feel when the boy was closer, only to change the rhythm and block his orgasm.  
"Bacho please...."  
Pavel was desperate.   
"You want to cum?"  
The man's voice was a husky whisper in his ear, accompanied by his warm breath burning the boy's skin.  
"Oh fuck... Oh… Y-yes please..."  
"Please what?"  
"Please sir, please, let me cum..."  
"Yeah... I don't think so."  
Bacho squeezed Pavel’s reddened, exhausted cock, pressing his thumb on the slit, smearing the pearly drops of precum that was leaking from the boy's inexperienced sex.  
"No, no, no, please... Bacho please... I need to... Oh fuck!"  
He had started again, stroking, pumping, milking. Pavel hissed and saw stars. He realized how loud he had been when Bacho pressed his free hand on his mouth: the boy didn’t even try to protest, he was just desperately trying to buck his hips and fuck Bacho’s hand faster but the veteran didn’t let him: he was the one in control and each and every one of his movements showed that.  
He stopped again and played with Pavel’s dick, teasing him.  
"Such a nice cock you have. I think next time I will suck the life out of it."  
Those dirty words nearly made Pavel cum but Bacho’s strong fist made sure it didn’t happen. How could he control him with only his hand? Pavel was shocked and desperate. When the Georgian started milking him again the boy felt warm tears stinging his eyes and running down his cheeks, wetting Bacho’s fingers over his mouth.  
The soldier grunted, clearly excited: they both seemed to know those weren’t tears of pain nor shame.  
"Pavlunya, you will be the end of me. Fuck that, you are mine finally!"  
The rhythm of his hand was now merciless, almost painful and in a few seconds it sent Pavel over the edge, making the poor boy spurt all over himself and man holding him.  
"Fuck!" Pavel panted when Bacho finally removed his hand.  
The Georgian left his spent, abused cock and placed his hands on his hips, forcing him to rub himself against his crotch. Pavel was too limp to oppose and soon enough Bacho stiffened, wrapped his arms painfully tight around the boy's waist and muffled a long groan of pleasure against his shoulder.   
Pavel was exhausted but he clearly felt the wet stain forming under him.  
He was relieved: he didn’t know if he would had survived in case Bacho had made him return the "favour".  
He got up on trembling legs, trying to awkwardly rearrange his clothes.   
Bacho slapped his ass.  
"Go to sleep, kid."  
And Pavel obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wash your hands, stay at home, read smut. Repeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a porn video.

Bacho stopped the truck and turned the key. Pavel opened the creaky door and they both got off, stretching their legs. This village was far then the others but not very big in comparison.   
It was only the two of them: apparently Bacho was serious when he said they wouldn’t have sent nobody else.  
Pavel went to the back of the truck to take the rifles and tried his best to do what he had been doing since the moment he had realized it would have been just the two of them from now on: pretend to be invisible.   
"You won't need that today" said Bacho getting close.  
"What?"  
Pavel had a look around but saw no animals. Every time was a torture, a very special terrible place in hell.  
"Shouldn’t we...?" murmured the boy without finishing .  
"Are you impatient to shoot some animals?" Bacho asked, taking his chin and forcing Pavel to look at him. When the man was so close he could see how much taller and imposing he was. Pavel wondered if he would have ever become like him one day.   
The boy shook his head.  
"We can take a pause for once, kid."  
"But we will have to write down that we cleaned this village."  
"It’s already been cleaned."  
Pavel swallowed. "Then why we are here?"  
"Because some idiot forgot to write it down when they gave me orders but I have already been here before you arrived, with Garo and another guy."  
He spat on the ground and lit a cigarette. Pavel said nothing. Everything around them was so quiet, the birds sang, the insects made their peculiar call, light as a breeze. It seemed like Mother Nature hadn’t realized she had been poisoned by her own children.  
Why had Bacho taken him there? Pavel ran a sweaty hand on his face while the veteran kept smoking his cigarette, leaning to the truck’s bonnet.   
"Bacho... We can't... I can't go on like this... I’m sorry... I just... "   
He had no idea of what he was trying to say but he knew what had happened two days before and two days before that night had to never repeat again. Pavel had thought he would have been repulsed, instead the easiness with which his cock hardened and started leaking when Bacho did those things to him was hunting his conscience.   
No. He wasn’t like that with other men. It was just with Bacho. Maybe it was because he missed his father or at least the fake, ideal memory he had built of him.   
"Where are you going?" Pavel squeaked when he saw the veteran walking away from the truck.  
Bacho didn’t answer and Pavel could only run after him; the soldier kept walking surely knowing very well the boy was following him. It seemed like the Georgian was heading towards a very precise place and indeed they finally arrived at a little house near an old empty stable.   
Bacho kicked the creaky gate open easily and headed to the door. Pavel ran to him.  
"What are you doing, what are you doing?" he asked in a frantic murmur as the wooden door was easily opened, sign that there was no one living there anymore.  
"This is a good place. I remember it."  
"A good place?"  
"Yeah."  
The boy followed the man inside and Pavel blushed remembering Bacho saying he followed him like a puppy and how true that actually was.  
"A good place for what?"  
"For fucking you again."  
Pavel felt weak at the knees.  
"N-no, wait, please..."  
But Bacho was already pinning him to the wall, kissing him hungrily.  
It was becoming familiar, too familiar, and the touch of those rough strong hand was more a comfort than Pavel was ready to admit.  
"You are so beautiful, " Bacho whispered between the kisses "such a beautiful boy, all for me."  
Pavel mewled and hid his face against the man's shoulder. Bacho grabbed his wrist and dragged Pavel to the bedroom.  
He kissed him again and the boy surrendered in both shame and desperate arousal.  
"You will be a good boy for me now” said Bacho.  
It wasn’t a question. The man pressed his hands on Pavel's shoulders and forced him on the ground. He was now on the floor, trapped between the bed and the imposing man standing in front of him. It seemed to be exactly how Bacho wanted him by the way he was looking at him as he unbuckled his belt and trousers. He took of his briefs too impatiently and Pavel saw his thick cock, hard and veined pointing right at his face. The boy blushed instinctively and looked away. He'd had Bacho inside of him but still hadn’t really seen him: he was as big as he had imagined and as he had felt in those shameful nights when the Georgian had took his pleasure from him.  
Bacho clicked his tongue and took Pavel’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him.  
"Open your mouth little puppy, daddy has a treat for you."  
Pavel felt his cheeks burn in shame but his own cock twitched in sweet delight at those words. How? How could Bacho know this was exactly what Pavel had unconsciously always craved for? The boy didn’t understand, he didn’t want to know, he only felt he desperately wanted to obey Bacho and be good for him. He opened his mouth and let the man breach his moist lips and shove his big shaft inside and down in his throat. Pavel gagged on reflex, tears forming at the corner of his eyes that he kept shut: he had no idea of how to do it so he let Bacho use him as he wanted. The Georgian was grasping his hair, guiding his movements or better keeping him in place so that he could fuck his mouth. When the boy gagged he stopped the thrusts of his hips and slowly pulled out his cock, now wet and even redder, to give Pavel time to breathe before slowly put it back in his mouth.  
"Good boy, you were made for this Pavlunya... Ah fuck yes... Look at me baby…"  
And Pavel obeyed, raising his wet blue eyes to the man who was ravishing his mouth.  
"Fuck... Yes that's how I want to see you... Oh Pavel..."  
Bacho put his strong hands on both sides of the boy's head and fucked mercilessly his throat. Pavel closed his eyes again in shock but Bacho ordered him to keep looking at him.  
Please don’t cum in my mouth.  
Pavel kept repeating that in his mind, partly because he didn’t feel ready for that, partly because he was scared he would have enjoyed it a lot. He indeed felt his erection pulsating in pain and yearning at the idea of Bacho spurting his cum in his face or down his throat, forcing him to swallow his seed.  
But the veteran stopped after a last, painfully slow thrust that penetrated Pavel's throat so impossibly deeply the boy had to pat the man's thigh for fear of passing out. Not even the time to catch his breath that Bacho was kissing him and filling his abused mouth again with his tongue, lapping all the drops of his own cum and forcing Pavel to taste it in that lascivious kiss.  
"Good boy... Your turn now."  
It wasn’t over. Bacho handled Pavel easily and made him lie on the bed: the boy breathed heavily as the veteran fumbled with his boots.  
Bacho quickly took off his own shirt and tossed it on the floor with a impatient grunt before unbuckling Pavel’s belt and easily get rid of the boy's trousers and underwear at the same time.  
Pavel’s instict was to cover himself but he knew it would have been pointless.   
The room was suddenly hot, he was sweating and trembling in anticipation, expecting Bacho to grab him by the hips and fuck his ass again.  
Instead he felt the Georgian’s rough hands fondling his hard cock before the hot and wet humidity of his mouth engulfed it.  
The boy let out a loud moan and arched his back: he thought Bacho stroking him was the most pleasurable thing but that new sensation was like nothing else he had ever felt before.  
"Oh yes... Yes please, yes suck me!..." he babbled not even realizing it.  
He tried to control his moans but he failed miserably; the instinct was to put his hands on Bacho’s head and push him deeper but he wasn’t so delusional to do that yet. The way the other man was sucking his cock was driving him crazy: his tongue working on him, his swallowing throat, the tight, warm wetness...  
No. Think it's a woman doing it.  
Pavel tried but failed in this too. How could he pretend when Bacho’s strong hands were firmly grabbing his hips to keep him in place as he sucked him dry? Pavel kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling above them, not daring to look at the man pleasuring him even if he desperately wanted too.  
And then Bacho stopped.  
"No, no, no, no, please!"   
Pavel looked at him, flushed and confused.  
"Please what, boy?" The veteran smirked, licking his lips like a starving wolf.  
"Don’t stop, please!"  
"Tell me. I want to hear you say it or I will leave you like this."  
Pavel was so upset he wanted to cry: he had never felt so vulnerable. And so ashamed.   
"Please Bacho, suck my dick, please?"  
His voice had come out in a shy pleading whisper but that seemed be exactly what Bacho wanted to hear because he went back milking the boy's dick with his mouth as if he wanted to suck the life out of him as he had previously promised.  
"Oh fuck.. Oh God... Yes..."  
The boy couldn't restrain himself anymore: it was so good, so hot, he was so horny, he was ready to cum, to shot that load that was being sucked from his dick again and again and again...  
But Bacho stopped.   
Tears spilled from Pavel’s eyes and run down his cheeks but the boy didn’t even noticed.  
"What... Why... Please..." he panted.  
He literally felt like his balls were going to explode. Why was that man torturing him like this?  
"Bacho… Ah!"  
The soldier had grabbed him by the hips and unceremoniously made him turn so that he was now on his belly. Pavel sighed and hid his face in the covers of the bed: the sheets smelled nice, as if they had been washed recently, as if the owners of that house and that same bed were going to come back. The scent reminded him of his mom and his home.  
"Don't be a pussy."  
One of the few things his father used to told him before he decided to leave. Never a kind smile or a gentle touch, only derision and disapproval. Or indifference.  
"Oh Pavel, you are perfect."   
Bacho's voice, raspy and low, with his heavy accent, his calloused fingers digging into his flesh, his hungry sinful mouth, his arms keeping him in place, everything about him made Pavel feel like he had long forgotten to feel: safe. It was delusional, Pavel knew it, firstly because of the place and circumstances they met, secondly because what they did was illegal, and yet Pavel felt shielded and protected with Bacho, a sensation similar to those distant childhood memories when he was a kid and his parents, strangely even his dad, let him snuggle between them in their big bed on a sunday morning.  
Delusional.   
Sweet.  
Forbidden.  
Comforting.   
Bacho kissed his lower back and groped shamelessly his ass cheeks with his rough hands before spreading them nicely and start licking his hole. Pavel squirmed in shock but the man kept him in place; his stubble was scratching the boy's sensitive skin and despite having already had Bacho’s cock inside of him, feeling his tongue there was as mind-blowing as the blowjob that had nearly burnt his brain moments before.  
Pavel wanted to beg him to stop but he knew that if he had opened his mouth he would have let out only shameful moans of deep pleasure. When Bacho had played with him the previous times it was in the darkness of the night but now they were on a proper bed in the light of the day: another man was eating his ass and the wet sound of Bacho’s lips and tongue was tickling lasciviously the boy's ears.  
Then a finger was added, first circling then entering him slowly, stretching him, loosening him, nice and carefully, accurately, patiently, showing that caring side of Bacho that excited Pavel just as much has his dominant and possessive behaviour.  
The Georgian worked out his entrance with two thick fingers for some more before Pavel heard him spit in his own hand and groaning like an animal as he got his own dick ready. Pavel waited, trembling on that bed in submission, shame, desire, fear and excitement. But there was something else. As Bacho grabbed his hips again and made him stand on his hands and knees on the soft mattress, Pavel felt his heart beating impossibly fast in his chest, hammering inside of him as a beating drum. He shyly turned his head and peeked over his shoulder.  
"Daddy... Please... I need you."  
Bacho slammed his cock inside of him almost brutally, letting out a feral possessive growl that covered Pavel's shocked cry.  
"Yes, yes, oh fuck!... You need me, you are mine... Take this fucking dick, take it all baby!"  
The man was grabbing the boy's hips and pounding him so hard and deep that Pavel could feel him in the back of his throat: his hands and knees burnt because of the friction of his body over the bed and despite the soft covers Bacho’s strength and eagerness was surely going to leave marks on his hips, palms and knees. The man’ s hands were warm and their grip so strong Pavel feared he might break him but all of that was nothing compared to having that thick angry shaft ravishing his ass once again. And this time he had asked for it, he had begged.   
Bacho pushed him down and climbed on the bed so that he was covering Pavel with his body: his cock had slid out but he quickly sheathed himself back into place, wrapped one arm around the boy's neck and shoulders while he supporting his weight with his free hand. It was heaven. Bacho stubbled chin scratched Pavel’s ear and the boy mewled in meek defeat.   
"You like this?"  
Pavel bit his lip and Bacho fucked him even deeper.  
"Oh!... Oh fuck, yes sir!"  
"Mmm, good boy... So good for me..."  
Bacho’s satisfied growl echoed close to Pavel’s ear and the boy tried to keep on breathing as the man above him was ravishing him.   
"Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, please let me cum, please daddy..."  
Bacho kissed and bit his ear and shoulder while Pavel kept begging for his permission to spurt out all his white load. Bacho slid a hand under him and grabbed his cock in his strong fist: the friction of his calloused palm and the bed combined made Pavel come undone completely in an instant. The boy could feel the wetness of his sticky seed underneath him and he would have surely felt bad for the owners of the bed, at least before remembering no one was going to go back in that house for the following centuries, if only he hadn’t been reduced into an limp, shuddering, exhausted mess by the latest orgasm Bacho had given him. The man above him kept fucking him harder until he too came with a barely contained animalistic groan, filling Pavel completely like the first time nights before. When Bacho finally set him free and collapsed next to him on the bed, Pavel didn’t move and remained on his belly as if he had passed out. He heard Bacho shuffling with the clothes he had left in the floor and then lit up a cigarette. He was strangely silent for a long moment.  
Pavel eventually turned his face towards him and they just looked at each other.

When Pavel sat back on the truck he hissed at the pain at his sore ass and then blushed hoping Bacho hadn’t paid attention to him. The Georgian sat at the wheel and close the door with a loud thud. Pavel caught a glimpse of himself in the front mirror and clumsily tried to rearrange his hair so he didn’t look like someone who had been fucked directly into the next decade of the Soviet Union, but his hair stood proud and messy. The boy snorted and was about to just put on his hat when he felt Bacho’s thick fingers running through his hair with a gentleness that made his poor heart skip a beat: he looked at the man sitting next to him with his blue eyes wide open and his mouth agape. Bacho had a hint of a smile on his lips, not the mocking, wolfish grin he had given Pavel before putting his hands on him, but a smile, pure and simple. The veteran took the hat from the boy's hands and put it on his head but playfully pushing the peak down so that it was covering Pavel’s eyes. They both chuckled as Bacho switched on the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry.  
> Remember to drink water.


End file.
